Un moderno cuento de la Bella y la Bestia
by Avi2013
Summary: La Bella: Mira, una joven adolescente acusada de un robo que no cometio- La Bestia: Ace un vampiro del siglo XVIII que ha esperado toda su vida por la chica que rompa su maldicion- solo el amor podra hacer este cambio (lo he estado escribiendo en mi celu x semanas bros)
1. Chapter 1

En una corte

Juez- por orden de nuestra majestad el rey Zenoheld se da una sentencia de 4 meses por robo de muchas joyas valiosas a la señorita Mira Rebecca Clay, que tiene que decir a su favor

Mira- soy inocente- cabello pelirrojo hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos celestes, 17 años

Juez- majestad donde dice usted que se cumpla la sentencia

Zenoheld- en el viejo castillo con el vampiro de Vestal- el era un hombre de edad, unos 50 años aprox.

Juez- majestad ensero quiere eso

Zenoheld- ya dije y se hará así señor juez

Juez- si señor, la sentencia se hará en el viejo castillo de Vestal- dijo y golpeo su martillo

Ese mismo día en la noche toda la gente de Vestal estaba frente al castillo, el castillo era negro y muy deteriorado y nadie se atrevía a entrar allí

Juez- señorita Mira a partir de hoy empieza su sentencia, anoten el día 13 de noviembre a las 21.47 hrs.

Zenoheld- cuando entres al castillo no podrás salir de ese terreno durante los 4 meses

Mira- bien, como sea

Mira entro al castillo, el castillo era oscuro y tenebroso, por supuesto ella no tenía miedo hasta que sintió que algo la vigilaba hasta que eso la planto en el suelo sujetándola del cuello, Mira no pudo ver su rostro porque tenia una capa y usaba una mascara de látex café con ojos rojos, el era… el vampiro

Vampiro- quien eres, y que haces en mi castillo

Mira- suéltame maldito

El vampiro noto algo extraño en su brazo, su brazo sangraba, él se quito su mascara, rasgo un pedazo de su capa y vendó el brazo de Mira, ella se quedo perpleja pero tranquila al ver el rostro del vampiro, un chico de su edad, moreno de ojos grises y cabello verde

Vampiro- tranquila, no te haré daño, como te llamas

Mira- Mira

Vampiro- soy Ace, por que estas aquí

Mira- no puedo decirlo

Ace- cuanto tiempo estarás aquí

Mira- 4 meses y no puedo salir de aquí

Ace- esta bien, te permito quedarte aquí- se puso su mascara y se fue

Mira comenzó a caminar por ahí hasta que se topo con dos chicos uno de cabello castaño y el otro tenia cabello morado

Baron- quien eres, no puedes estar aquí- el chico de cabello morado y ojos azul marino

Dan- debes irte chica- el chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojos

De imprevisto apareció Ace quien se puso en frente de Mira evitando que Dan y Baron la tocaran

Ace- largo, váyanse

Dan- s-si ya nos vamos

Baron- lo sentimos

Los dos chicos se fueron

Ace- estas bien

Mira- si, gracias

Ace- ven conmigo

Con un movimiento rápido Mira estaba en la espalda de Ace y el la llevo al segundo piso

Mira- y porque estamos aquí

Ace- solo voy a mostrarte tu habitación por el momento

Él abrió la puerta y se vio una habitación a la cual le llegaba directamente el sol

Mira- es muy linda- dijo algo cansada

Ace- te dejo, debes descansar

Mira- gracias por… todo

Ace se fue y Mira entro en su nueva habitación, se puso pijama y se durmió


	2. Chapter 2

Era de mañana, el sol despertó a Mira, se vistió y fue a la cocina ahí vio a Ace dormido sobre una mesa con una botella de vino frente a él y su mascara estaba cerca de él

Mira- Ace- lo sacudió- Ace despierta, es de día

Ace- dame la mascara- dijo sin despegar su cara de la mesa

Mira le acerco su mascara y Ace se la puso

Mira- para que la necesitas

Ace- me protege de los rayos del sol

Mira- y esto…- tomo la botella- QUE HACIAS BEBIENDO

En eso Ace golpea la mesa parándose

Ace- escucha no quiero ser grosero, pero no diré mis motivos por los cuales hago esto, entiendes

Mira- si yo… iré a tomar un poco de aire

Mira salio al jardín que estaba lleno de hermosas plantas, se quedo ahí un buen rato hasta que se sintió mareada y se desmayo, unas chicas que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta dos de ellas fueron a decirle a su amo

Alice- señor la chica que usted permitió que se quedara se…. se desmayo en el jardín (pelirroja, ojos cafés)

Julie- que hacemos (cabello plateado)

Ace- yo iré

En el jardín la chica de cabello celeste estaba tratando de reanimar a Mira pero no funcionaba nada

Runo- vamos chicas regresen

Muy rápido llego Ace y tomo a Mira en sus brazos, fueron adentro y llegaron a la sala de estar y Ace puso a Mira en un sillón. Ace no sabia que hacer y empezó a pasarle una toalla húmeda en la cabeza hasta que despertó

Mira- Ace

Ace- tranquila, te desmayaste por no tomar desayuno, te sientes bien?

Mira- si gracias, no se como compensarte esto

Ace- no tienes que hacerlo

Mira- pero- fue interrumpida

Ace- Mira yo hablo enserio, no tienes qye hacerlo, pero si quieres… puedes cenar conmigo… esta noche

Mira- ok

Mira se levanto del sillón, al caminar se resbalo en la alfombra y Ace rápidamente la atrapo

Ace- al parecer no puedes vivir sin mi

Mira- así parece

Los dos se separaron, en la noche….


End file.
